Hell on Earth series
Hell on Earth series by Jackie Kessler. Genres and Sub-Genres UF / Paranormal-Dark Fantasy Series Description or Overview Jezebel’s not your average exotic dancer. For one thing, she’s a 4,000-year-old succubus. For another, she’s on the run from Hell (which isn’t easy to do in high heels). Hiding on the mortal coil as a human doesn’t protect her from muggers, lactose intolerance…or having feelings for Paul Hamilton, a man haunted by his past. Demons are closing in, which is enough to make Jezebel shiver in her G-string. But it’s her love for Paul that’s going to have deadly consequences. (Humans, she laments, really should come with instruction manuals.) ~ Jackie Kessler - Hell's Belles the tale of Jesse, former sex demon, whose former job allows her to seduce men and take souls, is due to some major management changes in Hell, decides to go AWOL. Turning to a witch for help, she got herself changed to a mortal, and with nothing but desperation and her inherent skill sets, ventured towards the Big Apple, where on the train she meets Paul, a hunky mortal who makes her wants to get back into the seducing business. So what does a former succubus do? Become a stripper. Now, complete with all mortal problems of financial issues and love dilemmas, Jesse also had to hide from bounty hunters from hell, an irate demon queen, and a incubus friend who has the “hots” for her, Jesse’s earthly adventure couldn’t be more filled with humor and danger. Goodreads Reader It has the humor of Betsy Taylor (MJ Davidson) and Sookie Stackhouse (Charlaine Harris); the action misadventures of Rachel Morgan (Kim Harrison); and the atmosphere of the Morgan Kingsley series (Jenna Black). ~ Goodreads Reader Lead's Species * Succubus Primary Supe * Demons What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Books in Series Hell On Earth series: # Hell's Belles (2007) # The Road to Hell (2007) # Hotter Than Hell (2008) (with Kat Murray) # Hell To Pay (2011) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. "A Chance in Hell" (2013) in Carniepunk World Building Setting The Big Apple Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Succubus, witch, demon queen . . . Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World tells the tale of Jesse, former sex demon, whose former job allows her to seduce men and take souls, is due to some major management changes in Hell, decides to go AWOL. Turning to a witch for help, she got herself changed to a mortal, and with nothing but desperation and her inherent skill sets, ventured towards the Big Apple. GR Reader Protagonist ✥ Bel is a succubus who is kind of going though an identity crisis of sorts. You see, she’s developing feelings. And demons don’t have feelings. We just know she’s afraid and needs to get away. By becoming mortal, she figures she has a better chance of slipping under Hell’s radar. She's full of conflicting emotion yet not too serious. She’s been around humans for 4,000 years, but she’s never been one—she's just trying to fit in. ~ GR reader Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Hell's Belles (2007): Once upon a time, Jezebel was a powerful succubus, capable of seducing men and sucking out their souls. But that was before Hell put a bounty on her head. Now her only chance to escape a fate far worse than death is to live as a mortal, losing herself in a sea of unfamiliar humanity, in a place where sinners walk hand-in-hand with saints - a place like Belle's strip club in New York City.Working as an exotic dancer is a piece of cake for a former demon who once specialized in sex. Taking money from men? Please. It's like leading lawyers to the Lake of Fire. Plus the lingerie is great. But she hadn't counted on meeting sexy Paul Hamilton, a man haunted by his past. Good-bye, succubus; hello, love struck. Learning all about how complicated - and pleasurable - love can be, Jezebel thinks she's turned her back on Hell.But Hell hasn't stopped looking for her. The secrets Jezebel holds are the most dangerous of all, the kind every demon in the Underworld would do their worst to protect. Demons are closing in, which is enough to make Jezebel shiver in her G-string. But it's her love for Paul that's going to have deadly consequences… ~ Hell's Belles (Hell On Earth, book 1) by Jackie Kessler - FF ✤ BOOK TWO—The Road to Hell (2007): She's A Hot Demon On The Run From Hell-- Which Isn't Easy To Do In Heels. Once upon a time, Jezebel was a powerful succubus, capable of seducing men and sucking out their souls. But that was before Hell put a bounty on her head. Now her only chance to escape a fate far worse than death is to live as a mortal, losing herself in a sea of unfamiliar humanity, in a place where sinners walk hand-in-hand with saints--a place like Belle's strip club in New York City. Working as an exotic dancer is a piece of cake for a former demon who once specialized in sex. Taking money from men? Please. It's like leading lawyers to the Lake of Fire. Plus the lingerie is great. But she hadn't counted on meeting sexy Paul Hamilton, a man haunted by his past. Good-bye, succubus;hello, lovestruck. Learning all about how complicated--and pleasurable--love can be, Jezebel thinks she's turned her back on Hell. But Hell hasn't stopped looking for her. The secrets Jezebel holds are the most dangerous of all, the kind every demon in the Underworld would do their worst to protect. Demons are closing in, which is enough to make Jezebel shiver in her G-string. But it's her love for Paul that's going to have deadly consequences. ~ ✤ BOOK THREE—Hotter Than Hell (2008): In Jackie Kessler's debut novel Hell's Belles, she introduced readers to Jesse Harris, a succubus-turned-human with a tart tongue, a way with a g-string, and a soft spot for sexy undercover cop Paul Hamilton. Now Jesse's back, and where she goes, Hell is sure to follow... There's Nothing Worse Than A Demon With A Grudge Jesse may no longer be a soul-stealing succubus, but she's got a Hell of a past. She'd love to come clean to her sweet, super-hot boyfriend Paul, but how exactly does a girl start that conversation? There's no name tag that reads: "I Used to Have Sex with Men before Taking Their Souls to the Lake of Fire--Ask Me How!" Just like some people are worth being monogamous for (shudder), some secrets are worth keeping. Like the fact that bad boy incubus Daunuan keeps popping up from the Underworld to put some toe-curling moves on her; that her former associates are trying to strong-arm her back into the fold; and that every supernatural entity on the planet seems to want to have a conversation with her in the bathroom. But someone in the Underworld isn't ready to play nice (go figure), and this time, the stakes are nothing less than Paul's immortal soul. If Hell wants Jesse back so badly, they've got her. But payback's a bitch, and this bitch is about to rock Hell like a hurricane--or lose her soul trying. ~ Goodreads | The Road to Hell (Hell on Earth, #2) by Jackie Kessler ✤ BOOK FOUR—Hell To Pay (2011): So whose soul do you have to damn to get a promotion around here? Daunuan was never the ambitious type. There's so much to love about his job just the way it is—mind-blowing sexual prowess, the power to seduce any human, excellent dental plan. But now Pan, the King of Lust, has offered to make Daun his right-hand incubus. All he has to do is entice a soul destined for heaven into a damnable act of lust. Should take, oh, seven minutes, tops. Then he meets his target, Virginia Reed. She's cute. Funny. Smart. And unfathomably resistant to his charms. But Daun has centuries of seduction to his credit. Sooner or later he'll transform this polar icecap of a female into a pool of molten desire. Meanwhile, he has to deal with a plague of rogue demons Hell-bent on taking him down. And one other problem: he's falling in love—that unholiest of four-letter words—with the woman he's about to doom for all eternity. ~ Goodreads | Hotter Than Hell #3 Category:Series